3.4 – Religion and Community Cohesion
Q12 b) Do you think we need laws against racism? Give two reasons for your point of view. (4) Yes because In God's eyes, whatever colour or race we are, we are all made in the image of God therefore we are all equal. Racism is wrong and sinful and Catholics will not enter salvation if they are racist. Racism can lead groups such as BNP to stir up hatred and violence and being racists prevents black people from getting certain jobs and prejudice landlords are more likely to refuse accommodation to those that areur. c) Explain why some Christians give equal roles to women in religion and some do not. (8) Catholics are given equal roles because Catholics claim that in Genesis 1, God made women and man in his own image at the same time therefore, this shows that women have equal roles as men and as equal status. Also in the first and second world war, Women had to take over many roles of men and done just as good job as them, therefore, it shows they have as much equal rights. It is also the teaching of the Catechism that men and women have eual roles and rights and Catholics should believe in the Catechism because it contains the Magesterium. Also, it proves that women have equal roles because when Jesus rose form the dead, the first people he went to were women and it was women who stood by his side when he died on the cross and the men ran away. However, Evangelical Christians believe that men and women are created equal but have different roles in in the church and society. This is because St Paul said 'the head of the wife is her husband' and that women should learn in submission in teh church therefore they should not preach or lead in the Church. The oman Catholic views sees women as equal but in a different way as they believe that women should have all the same roles as men in the Church except for ordained priests. This is because Jesus chose men to be his Apostles therefore due to Apostolic Succession, only men should have these roles; d) “Women should have equal roles in Christianity.” i. Do you agree? Give reasons for your opinion. (3) As a Roman Catholic I agree because men and women were created in the ‘image of God’. The Catechism states that men and women are created equal but in a different way. Jesus respected women; saw them as equal and taught that we should treat everyone equally, not giving them equal roles in Christianity is going against this. He also had many women followers. Galatians states ‘there is neither male nor female’. Liberal Christians believe that women should have equal roles because if Jesus had chosen his Apostles today they would be female; he had to choose men because it was the culture at the time. ii. Give reasons why some people may disagree with you. (3) Others may disagree as they believe that because the Apostles were men due to Apostolic Succession the successors must also be men. Paul said that ‘the head of a wife is her husband’ and also that women should learn in submission so they must not lead or preach in the Church and can’t have equal roles in Christianity. Some believe that because the priest must be in persona Christi during mass and Jesus was a man the priest must also be male, therefore they cannot have the role of being an ordained priest which means they cannot have equal roles in Christianity. Q13 b) Do you think the government should spend money promoting community cohesion? Give two reasons for your point of view. (4) Yes, I believe the governnment should spend money promoting community cohesion because if everyone is treated and respected equally, there will be equal opportunity to all people in the community and positive relationships between people will be formed, therefore, violence will be reduced. Also, The Golden Rule is 'treat others as you wish to be treated'. Therefore, the government should invest in promoting community cohesion because it promotes good Christian values, and will please God. c) Explain why Catholics should help promote racial harmony. (8) Catholics should help promote racial harmony because if promoted, there would be more people living together happily therefore there would be less violence in areas where racial harmony was not big before. Also, racial harmony can lead to educating young people about different religions and different festivals such as Dahli therefore it benefit the young people of the area. d) “Catholics should do more to help asylum seekers and immigrant workers.” i. Do you agree? Give reasons for your opinion. (3) ii. Give reasons why some people may disagree with you. (3) Q14 b) Do you think it is a good idea to have a lot of different religions in one place? Give two reasons for your point of view. (4) c) Explain why some Christians believe that all other religions are wrong, and some do not. (8) d) “In a multi-faith society, no religion should try to convert other people.” i. Do you agree? Give reasons for your opinion. (3) ii. Give reasons why some people may disagree with you. (3) Q15 b) Do you think the media present religious people fairly? Give two reasons for your point of view. (4) c) Explain why interfaith marriages may cause problems. (8) d) “It is easy for different religions to work together in the United Kingdom.” i. Do you agree? Give reasons for your opinion. (3) ii. Give reasons why some people may disagree with you. (3)